Parallel L
by Otter and Tapir Writing Corp
Summary: CHAPTER TWO: UP! The blotch says it all. The first kill has been done. CHAPTER ONE: UP! The original destiny splintered; a different choice is made.
1. Little Black Book

**Little Black Book  
**

The human race is a resourceful species that has managed to survive through floods, typhoons, and a list of maladies a mile long. Doctors work around the clock tending to injuries and sickness with their sickly sweet and foul smelling poultices. Lawyers, judges, and prosecutors tend to wrong doers and bring vindication to the victims with the help of the judicious laws that took centuries to create. Inventors, mechanics, and engineers tinkered with wonders only thought possible in dreams and fantasies. The cotton gin, electricity, the automobile, all created by man and yet…

And yet there was one ailment that could not be remedy by simple herbs or chemicals. The reason so many crimes were committed that the judges and lawyers could not excuse away. And the problem that even the greatest of craftsmen couldn't solve with a simple of gadget.

Yes, boredom rest its heavy, downy wings upon the shoulders of one Yagami Raito, caramel-colored eyes unfocused and ears thrumming with the soft humdrum of the classroom around him. While the teacher should have been the only one talking, he knew for a fact that his classmates didn't agree with this rule and chatted in hushed whispers and flicking little paper notes between each other. He didn't partake in such dealings, instead trying to alleviate the tedium of the day with watching the world outside. Besides, the lesson the instructor was currently boasting on about was one he already understood…

Raito's eyes widened a fraction, following the plummet of a slim black notebook, mind already firing off questions about where it fell from and whose it was. Watching with some amount of interest, it landed with a soft flutter of dust upon the courtyard soil, just begging to be given a new home. The bell chose that opportune moment to ring.

Tearing his eyes from the book, he reached down and grabbed his bag and exited the classroom. It was within minutes that he was stepping out in the warm bask of the sunlight. He sucked in a breath before allowing his eyes to lock on the black notebook he'd seen earlier…

---

"…"

A smirk danced on his black-rimmed lips. Sharp, pointed teeth revealed themselves, the demon himself hovering but a few feet off the ground. His wings beat effortlessly against his back, leather-clad legs occasionally making contact with the ground below him. He couldn't suppress the laugh within his throat. His mouth cracked into a sickly grin, laughter spilling out, only to reach his own ears.

"Touch it, boy, touch it!" hissed the winged demon, laughing still. He hadn't had this much fun since … the 1950s. Was it really the 50s? He couldn't remember, but he never did keep track of time…

---

Raito's finger tips closed on thin sheaf and he plucked it up from its resting place upon the ground. White letters blazed up at him, scratched in an almost archaic, chicken scratch. "Death Note?" he read aloud softly, struggling somewhat with the English words. Thin brows dipped elegantly and he opened it with a slight smirk.

"Hehe… 'This is a Shinigami notebook.'"

His smirk grew wider and he looked over a set of rules, all scrawled in the same scratchy font as the front. "It's all in English…" he grumbled softly, "What a pain." Boyish curiosity held him, his eyes continuing to drift over the first rule, his brain working out the English alphabet.

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die."

He couldn't help a disbelieving laugh at that. Why were people so big into stuff like this? It was so ridiculous. Nevertheless, he slipped the thin book into his bag and began his trek home.

---

Ryuk's smirk grew wider. Why, wasn't this a perfect plan? A brilliant student – a killer notebook – a perfect plan. The demon chuckled softly to himself. His wings slowly dissolved into his back, his footsteps light as he trailed the boy. Within Raito's hands … was the book – his book. If only Yagami Raito bothered to turn around. Well, it did not matter.

The demon's grin grew wider.

"That's a mighty fine book."

If only Raito heard what he had said.

----

Otter: Probably a boring start, ne? Well, don't let this beginning fool you! This is just the prologue after all! There's more to come.

Tapir: ... yes. What she said.

Otter: R&R please. ^^


	2. F Light

**F-Light**

Raito leaned lethargically back into his chair, hands knitted in his soft brown hair and eyes cast down towards the Death Note, reading through the intriguing set of rules scrawled on the inside of the cover.

---

Standing outside the door was the winged demon from before, trying valiantly to peer in through the keyhole. Ryuk saw no reason to tread into the teenager's room; he was reading, after all. He stuck his long index finger into the keyhole, jigging it like one would do with a key. Amused with his own antics, his mouth cracked into the same sickly grin from before – he figured he ought to smile a little more, like, make the world a better place.

He knew Raito's father by sight – a policeman, some sort of authority figure for justice. The details eluded him, but he knew that Raito was the brightest kid they had. Ryuk scratched his head absentmindedly. Maybe he should head in.

Not wanting to come off as rude, he disappeared from the hallway and reappeared on the telegraph wiring just before Raito's room. Ryuk's face was completely immersed in the boy's actions – but he was also slightly impatient. What was so hard to figure out? It was just … English. A genius like Yagami Raito wouldn't have any problem.

"What a pain," remarked the winged creature, gesturing his hands in a perfect mimic of Raito, right down to the facial expression and voice.

---

Ryuk's assumption that it wouldn't take Light long to read the rules through was fairly accurate. Perhaps he hadn't read them as quickly as a native speaker of the English language would have but he had read them. And it made him scoff. This was truly an elaborate joke on the part of some strange and twisted individual. To think people would make gags like this was truly remarkable.

He leaned back once more, the keening creak of the chair under the stress of such action ripping through the air. Really, this old thing needed to be oiled. No matter. Raito was more occupied with deciding what to do with such a ridiculous book. While it was true-he was curious-he wouldn't be coaxed into being made the fool.

After a second or two deliberation he leaned forward and took the sleek black notebook. With some amount of ease, he slid it into the top drawer of his desk and shut it up there. There was a saying that went thus so:

Out of sight; out of mind.

And in this case, Raito was willing to test such a theory for its accuracy. Once sure the notebook was secured in its safe spot, he stood and lolled his head around on his shoulders, working out any kinks or dull aches. It was getting late and he had school come morning. The light dimmed before completely being shut off and he fell back with a feathery flump onto his firm mattress without bothering to change out of his clothes.

For a minute or two, caramel eyes stared up at the ceiling, cast pale blue by the light of the light pole outside. The notebook dredged up to the forefront of his mind but he stubbornly shoved it back out again. Such a outlandish thing couldn't truly exist. It went against all logic. A mere book wasn't capable of causing heart attacks at a simple whim.

And this talk of Shinigami… it was absurd. Shinigami were the talk of fantasy and fable. Of mythology. Of a science that couldn't be proven true.

"It's truly stupid,"the teen said before a yawn crumpled and crinkled his features. He slowly rolled over onto his side and it was with a last decisive and murmured, "Impossible." He slid into the only realm where such unfeasible things could happen.

It was due to his own logical and self blinding mind that he missed the shadow that crept eerily in the corner of the room…

---

Three days had passed and the theory had been proven quite accurate. Since that day when Raito had slid the notebook out of his sight, he hadn't gazed nor thought about it again. He was too busy acing exams and being the top of his class to care about a little black book that told lies.

Though… there was a shadow that he kept seeing just out of the corner of his eye. As soon as he looked at it though, it would be gone. Also, he was sure he could hear the flutter of wings every now and again but chalked it up to fatigue from his all night study habits.

Lately he had been extremely tired… maybe he'd go to bed early tonight…

That night, Raito slept soundly.

---

He wasn't used to be thief-like, damn it. Frowning at himself, Ryuk gently passed through the opened window to stand before the study table. His shadow slid across the whole length of the room, framing what little space it had with darkness. Long fingers whipping into motion, he swiftly re-obtained his book, hooking it unto his belt once again. If Raito wasn't going to use the Death Note, then so be it – he will find his amusement elsewhere.

The Shinigami stifled a yawn. And to think that he was waiting for the student to make a move on his treasured notebook! Thinking of it, Ryuk couldn't help but feel a little cheated; he would need to be more careful … well, alert not, since the word 'careful' didn't really exist in his mind's dictionary.

Retreating out of the window, he materialized his long wings. In one huge beat, he soared into the cool night air, eyes briefly skimming across the city skyline. Ryuk pirouetted in mid-air for the heck of it, and blitzed off into the horizon. Humming to himself, the winged creature spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, next stop on the Boeing Ryuk-375 – Winchester, England!"

---

Tapir: I enjoyed writing this chapter. ^^

Otter: ^^ I'm happy you did my trunked pal. This chapter took a little effort on my part to get started but dear Tapir didn't seem to have much trouble. She gets to start the next chapter though. :3 Hopefully there will be some work for me somewhere.

Also, I'd like to thank misswarchan for being our first reviewer. J We were excited(or at least I was; I think Tapir was afraid it was a critique or a flame. XD) to find out our Prologue, Little Black Book, got someone's attention. Please continue to read us. *bows*

R&R!!


	3. 5999 Miles

**5999 Miles**

He inhaled sharply. The air had never been this fresh before … he glanced around him. Well, it was supposed to feel fresh; it was seven in the morning, after all. The young man rubbed his rimmed eyes, and forced them open wider. He really needed to look all perky and fresh for the sake of the others.

Dressed sloppily in a white, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, the young fellow slouched back into the house.

---

Ever unpredictable was the British weather – Ryuk had barely gotten into Winchester territory when it raindrops started to hail upon him. Cursing under his breath, the demon zoned in downwards, spiraling towards the rather large house.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be a bumpy landing!" roared Ryuk, chuckling to himself.

A sudden pelt of rain threw him off course. Veering to the left dangerously, Ryuk could only watch as the Death Note 'unhooked' itself off his belt, falling, only to land before the Wammy House. Ryuk rubbed his hands together, and frowned, as if moaning his predicament. On the contrary, his frown had the hints of a smirk at its ends …

"Oops, didn't mean to do that."

---

Smiling amiably, Watari waved at the children as they boarded the school bus. As soon as the vehicle turned a corner, the butler-like man shut the creaking gates. He was about to enter the structure when a falling object caught his eye. Gently, the old man picked up the item – it was the Death Note. Curiosity getting the better of the gentleman, he opened the cover and studied the set of rules neatly scrawled (as if possible) on the inside of the cover.

Watari realized the potential gravity this book carried. He was eager to not let either of the children get their hands on this notebook – as talented and gifted as they might be, they were still children, and children were most unexpected at times when one was not looking out for them. The elderly person made a mental note in his mind to hand the book to someone more responsible.

---

_Thump, thump, thump…_

The noise echoed rhythmically through the gymnasium, the squeak of sneakers joining the beat to make an odd melody. Cries of "Pass it, pass it" and "go left, left" were also in the mixture of sounds creating the symphony of life. And in the midst of the noise, Raito weaved and ducked through the opponents, eyes set upon the hoop.

A body blocked his path and without thinking, he flicked his wrists, sending the bumpy, slightly muddy orange ball whirling across the basketball court. It was caught with a soft _tap_ noise before being dribbled down the court by his teammate, a slightly taller, dark haired male.

Raito was quick to follow, keeping pace and breathing through his nose. Even in the air conditioning of the gym, he was sweating, his brown hair sticking to his face. Just the thought of it made him cringe a bit inside. He'd take a shower when he got home."Raito!"He looked up and caught the basketball just in time. Using the sudden change in position to his advantage, the Japanese boy thrust the ball towards the hoop with an almost lazy flick of his wrists. It was with some excitement he watched it swish through the net, and he smiled. The game was over and he was pleased to know he won.

---

"I'm home!"

The front door shut behind Raito and he busied himself with getting his shoes off. Looking up he was met with his mom's smiling face. "Welcome home!"she all but gushed excitedly. Raito put on a smile for her and bowed slightly before heading up the stairs towards his bedroom. He had studying to get his room, he settled himself at his desk and reached for the TV remote. He carefully clicked the channel to the six o' clock news before snagging one of his text books up and getting to work. One ear stayed tuned into the new caster, listening about a hostage situation. It sounded interesting enough and once or twice he looked up to listen a little more.

"The police are doing everything they can to handle this high tension situation,"the woman said breathlessly. "The safety of the hostages is their highest priority. I'll keep you posted through out the night but for now, we'll move on to the days other topics."Raito looked away from the news as it shifted attention and started back on his work. _It sickens me that people can do stuff like that…_ he thought idly, scratching out his math homework. _If only crime didn't exist…_

"Urgent breaking news!" Brown eyes flicked back towards the TV as the woman from before came back on screen. "The hostages are streaming out and the police are not rushing in,"she said excitedly, face flushing. "None of the hostages seem hurt and the reports are coming in that yes, the robber, Otoharada Kurou, is dead!"Raito's eyes widened a bit with surprise. _Dead, huh…? Interesting…_

---

There was a little dog-eared page on the Death Note, as the casual scribbling of the fountain pen stopped, blotching the end of the stroke. A pair of oddly sunken eyes closed.

---

Otter: Hee hee. XD I spent my half of this chapter listening to Axis Powers Hitalia's Delicious Tomato Song. How screwy is that? Anyway, here is our… third I think, installment to our Fanfiction. The chapters are coming off a little short and probably a little rushed but I was never one for length and I don't think Tapir was either.

Also, a fun bit exchange between dear Tapir and I via AIM:

**Tapir:** I liked how Ryuk's dialogue was in the end [of F Light] XP

**Otter:** XD Of course you would. You wrote it. It was very Ryuk-y though

**Tapir:** Boeing Ryuk HAHAH

**Otter:** XD!

**Tapir:** ... how to start o.o

**Otter:** Hah! You see! XDD That's what I had trouble with!!

**Tapir:** I KNOW. I GOT INSPIRATIONESES NOW.

**Otter:** XD! *going to put this conversation at the bottom of chapter three~*

**Tapir**: o.o

**Otter:** With appropriate name changes of course. :3

**Tapir: **Everyone would know what a freak I am

**Otter:** XD; So? I'm a freak too.

**Otter:** It'll be fun. XD Show some personality for the readers!

**Tapir:** Well, I sort of seemed distant just now XD In both chapters' comments

**Otter:** XD! We're playing Warm and Cold! You're cold. I'm warm.

**Tapir:** I CALL BAD COP

**Otter: **NO.WE SWAP UP. I WANT BAD COP NEXT CHAPTER.

… Obviously I didn't get bad cop. XD; Ah well! Nice fun tidbit of Tapir's personality that she seems stubborn about not showing off. Also Otter and Tapir aren't our real AIM names. ;P Changed for our privacy.

Tapir: Shush. You didn't see, uh, read, anything of the sort.

Otter: R&R! XD


End file.
